


Slivers for Silver

by dreamonlosers



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: It was always the goddamn nights where it was all worse. No one could see people's true faces in the darkness, so they took off their masks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A mere drabble about something that may have happened during the span of Majora's Mask. Hope you enjoy!

Somewhere in the room was a silver rupee. Was it…under the bed? No, Link didn't find it there. It wasn't in the armoire, either. But--

Ah, the dip in the wall above the headboard.

The wallpaper peeled back easily, revealing the wooden framework of the hotel room. Link dug through the wood and fumbled with the rupee between his fingers, cracked and dusty, but still well worth its value. It seemed that time only wore down its face, but nothing else. It was still worth the same, a hearty two hundred rupee.

It was always there after every reset. If he needed it, he'd get it after snagging the Goron's reservation and be on his (not so) merry way. 

But no matter how many times he went, there were so many things to miss in a span of three days. He's lost count of how many times he lived through the seventy-two hours, way too many, and he still hears new things amongst the people of Clock Town.

In the middle of the night on the second day of the cycle, Link was lying on the mattress, his eyes shut, as Tatl hovered near the end of the room. The light from her body provided soft shadows, a living nightlight. Link should've been too old for those by now.

He only pretended to sleep with steady breathing. It was better than nothing, a simple rest, but goddammit, he wanted to rest for a couple of hours instead of taking thirty minute power naps! But his mind would let him pass out as he wished.

Maybe he was finally dozing off, his head becoming fuzzy and dark as he drifted, but it came to a halt when an alarming sound came from the room adjacent to his. A child was wailing. A mother was quick to shush her.

It was easier to hear with the wall being cracked. The silver rupee felt heavier in his wallet, still attached to his belt. 

Through muffled sobs, the child said, "T-the moon fell."

It was a harsh whisper as if she was telling a secret. But the mother had a strong voice, similar to one of a soapbox preacher with no dial to turn down her volume. A heavy Terminian accent nearly made her incomprehensible.

"That moon won't fall," she assured. "It's that father of yours that scared ya, huh?"

Silence. Link sat up and grabbed the Bomber's notebook he kept nearby. 

"We should leave, mama," the child moaned.

"We don't need to be leaving. Not now, not soon, not later."

The child whimpered and another body was heard to lay on the mattress. More hushing and soon the crying changed into quiet hiccups. "It's okay, baby."

In the notebook, he scribbled:

_2nd Day_

_11:45pm_

_You listened to conversation between a distressed mother and child._

Okay, he should thank Tatl for giving him enough light to write. And thank her for saying nothing as he took a deep breath and hid his face under the thin, pathetic pillow. Goddess, he felt like a kid again, scared of the nightmares he had of the gate to Castle Town and lost in the darkness of his room.

Link…Link was going to save them. 

It was always the goddamn nights where it was all worse. No one could see people's true faces in the darkness, so they took off their masks

Their masks. What would his look like?

***

_Deku scrubs were in his dreams again. Not at first, no, at first it was pitch black as he descended through images of those who were lost, those who had grieved. And when he fell to the ground, wherever that was, he was trapped in a body that wasn't his. It wasn't like anything he had ever been before, it was far more human but also far more…demonic._

_In this dream, he stood over the scrubs. Something had him swinging his blade down their bodies, slicing them down the middle so leaves spilled onto the floor._

_They were scared. He knew that, but he kept going. And they kept coming._

***

A knock woke him up. "Breakfast!"

Sunlight shot through the glass panes and made his head ache. Tatl was nowhere be seen, he thought she had gotten lost in the brightness. It drowned her own.

Link rolled out off the mattress and pulled his shirt on. "Coming," he mumbled.

Anju, the owner of the inn, stood with a tray of plates and glasses in her hand. Fly-aways surrounded her head like a halo and her eyes were tired and wary, but she smiled at Link like nothing was happening. Like her fiancée hadn't disappeared with hardly a trace. That was her mask.

"Eggs, grits, and, uh, tomato slices." She passed him the plate. "You can leave the plate besides the door when you're done--Oh! And milk."

From Romani Ranch, right. He destroyed the barrier and let Malon--wait, Cremia!--deliver. 

"Thanks," Link said. Anju smiled at him again and turned to leave. "W-wait."

"Yes?"

It took a little while for him to say anything at all. He looked past her, down the hallway, as if checking for anyone. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"T-the mom and the child. Are they still in the room next to me?" Link asked. He rubbed the side of his head, groggy but restless.

Anju blinked. "I don't believe so. Were they a problem?"

"No, no," he murmured. "I just--forget it. It's cool. Thank you."

He gave her a grin before she could implore further. Anju seemed concerned but he wasn't about to burden her with frivolous matters. It wasn't like there was much she could do, anyways.

But there was a lot that Link could do. A lot that he had to do. These people were scared and he had to relive their fear a countless number of times and he was so _done_ with it. 

The silver rupee in his pocket served as the reminder. Link had to keep moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Link :( Not my best but I have not uploaded in a while.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
